Talk:Demon/@comment-71.59.226.247-20150829221311/@comment-25075355-20150916193837
So basically if someone fights you with friendliness and you cant do the same and they dont want to stop, even fought you said so, than you have no right to fight with force because its evil. What the hell is this "fights you with friendliness" supposed to mean... Alright fine. Let's talk about your example, the IS or Osama's effective preachers. Does that fir your fight with friendliness? they are spearding their ideology and they are not going to stop. So we'd better have cops patrol the streets with assault rifles, crack down on those priests, point guns at their heads, detain them, threaten them with death, raid the places of people influenced by them... "Ok. than its NOT evil if the order:" Okay, if you say all the the Order do to "defend" their way of life is "moral suations" to mamonos the Order's people happen to encounter, spreading propaganda to make the people more faithful, train the heroes as preachers to do the "moral suation" instead of soldiers that kill beings that are not life-threatening (which I mean mamonos), then I will say yeah the Order isn't doing anything wrong, they're cool no problem here. They don't want to fully accept the culture of mamonos but they are not hurting/oppressing anyone, so yea... Which would not happen because it's against the canon. ''- changes all mamono back to their former selves by a giant magic unharmfull wave of magic'' Ever think about the consequences? Those corrupted unsavables' blood would still be on the Order's hand. And what about those advanced intelligent beings getting transformed (back) to mindless beasts. (hmm...sounds a little bit like the concept of zombie virus to me) ''- sends all mamono to another dimension'' Want to talk about the infinite possibilities of super magic power eh? Okay, so if there's an ultimate magic move that can make your targets "disappear" in a blink of an eye. No blood, no pain, no davastation, no evidence, no one knows what happens. If you are in a war with another country, you can make all poeple in the enemy country "go missing". They are just suddenly "reported missing". And no one can confirm their deaths, so they are just missing. Peace comes, no more conflicts! Everyone is happy, cuz the people with different standpoint all went missing. Is that ethical? Does that even count as killing? ''- changes themselve that mamono cannot feed or get impregnated anymore by humans'' Doesn't change much anywayz. Mamonos can eat ordinary food to live. Even if they can't be impregnated, they would still want to seek for a loving husband. ''- creates a giant impentrable barrier between the mamono and human territories'' Good idea since they don't want to have any contact with mamonos. The DL can't do nothing about it. ''- creates a giant impentrable barrier but with te possibility to let mamono in whom they think are fiendly, not totaly full of DE, adapt to human rules, dont change others and the rest can die out.'' sounds like some Customs or border control stuff. Great idea, BUT it's only possible if the Order is willing declare ceasefire in the first place. But there are still many more humans outside the barrier btw ''- uses friendly preachers on their own people to instill a total disgust against mamono so, that they can only be convertetd by mamono with a total mind wrap.'' Isn't that what they are always doing? But apparently it's not working so well. How unfortunate. ''- teleports their own people to another world'' Yeah cool, just move to somewhere out of mamono's reach. That's the decision of the Order, Demon Lord can't do anything about it.